Galavant: The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza
Galavant: The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza is a 23-minute TV special which debuted around December 2014 as early promotion for the show. It features interviews, clips, bloopers, behind-the-scenes footage and glimpses of a few deleted scenes. The special concludes with a sing-along version of the title song and a production company logo (there are no end credits). Although it was clearly intended to be broadcast, there's no concrete evidence that the special ever aired on television. It was released on ABC's website and also surfaced as a premium video (with a free price tag) on YouTubeYouTube - "Galavant: The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza" in 480 standard definition, but it has not been offered on amazon or iTunes. The special was also chopped up into a series of short featurettes which have surfaced on a variety of sites. Interviewees *Joshua Sasse (Galavant) *Karen David (Princess Isabella) *Luke Youngblood (Sid) *Timothy Omundson (King Richard) *Mallory Jansen (Madalena) *Darren Evans (Chef) *Ben Presley (Jester *Dan Fogelman (creator/producer) *Alan Menken (composer) *Glenn Slater (lyricist) *Michael Kosarin (Music Director) *Kat Likkel (writer/producer) *John Hoberg (writer/producer) Video Galleries Recording Studio Galavant Timothy Omundson and Joshua Sasse in Recording Studio 01.jpg Galavant Timothy Omundson and Joshua Sasse in Recording Studio 02.jpg Galavant Karen David and Luke Youngblood in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Karen David in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Mallory Jansen in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Ben Presley in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Sophie McShera in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Darren Evans in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Timothy Omundson in Recording Studio.jpg Galavant Ben Presley and Michael Kosarin.jpg Alan Menken recording Galavant music.jpg Galavant Christopher Lennertz in Recording Studio.jpg Behind the Scenes Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza - Mallory Jansen 01.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson and Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant BTS Luke Youngblood.jpg Galavant BTS Hugh Bonneville and Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant BTS Mallory Jansen 02.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson 02.jpg Galavant BTS Mallory Jansen Timothy Omundson Vinnie Jones Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant BTS Joshua Sasse 02.jpg Galavant BTS Mallory Jansen and Darren Evans.jpg Galavant BTS Vinnie Jones Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson 03.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson 04.jpg Galavant BTS Joshua Sasse Vinnie Jones Karen David.jpg Galavant BTS Mallory Jansen 03.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson Mallory Jansen Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant BTS Timothy Omundson and Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant BTS Karen David and Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant BTS Mallory Jansen 04.jpg Cast and Crew Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Joshua Sasse.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Karen David.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Luke Youngblood.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Timothy Omundson.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Mallory Jansen.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Vinnie Jones.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Darren Evans.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Ben Presley.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Dan Fogelman.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Alan Menken.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Glenn Slater.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Michael Kosarin.jpg Galavant The Making of a Comedy Extravaganza Kat Likkel and John Hoberg.jpg References Category:Promotion